


Beautiful Cards

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Artwork and drabble, M/M, Prompt: Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair and Jim discuss Christmas cards and what they look like.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Drabble Day - due 05 Dec - card(s) prompt





	Beautiful Cards

** **

**   
**

Beautiful Cards

**   
  
  
**

Blair came walking into the bullpen and Jim smiled at him carrying two medium boxes of something. _Looks like he bought plenty of cards._

“Hey, Jim, remember I told you about the new artist at the gallery in town? Well, I went today on a mission. He’s a Religious artist and I heard there were tons of Christmas cards there. I picked two designs and hopefully you’ll like them for our Christmas cards. Want to see them?”

“Sure, but first tell me more about him.”

“His name is Dan Paulos and he lives in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He travels to different cities sharing his art with anyone that’s interested. He’s a paper-cutter. He cuts the drawing out and places it on black background and his drawing is done in white, so they offset each other beautifully. There aren’t that many in the United States, so this is really a joy for me. Wait until you see them.”

Blair opened the boxes with care and took one of each out and handed the first one, a Nativity scene to Jim.

[ ](https://imgur.com/ChOVd57)

“Blair, this is gorgeous. He cuts this out?”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful. The second one is of the luminaries in New Mexico. It’s an age-old custom there and I’ll tell you about it later. But hopefully, you’ll like this one too.”

Blair handed the next one to Jim and smiled.

[ ](https://imgur.com/10RTKSN)

Jim smiled again and said, “Truly beautiful. And to think it’s lunch bags with candles in them. So weird, but cool at the same time. I’d like to go to New Mexico during the holiday some year and see this custom in person.”

“That’s a great idea for next year, Jim. You’d love it. I never grow old of seeing them all lit up and guiding you on your way.”

“I love them both, Blair. So you’re safe. You did well in picking out something for our first Christmas card together. Take them and show Megan. I’m going to take two and show Simon. He’ll like it, I bet.”

“Are you going to help me fill out the cards tonight?”

“I most certainly will. But, I’d like to get a box of the nativity scene for my dad for Christmas. Can we stop by on our way home?”

“Sure, Dan will be here for three more days. I’m going to show Megan. Be right back.”

Jim got one of each card and knocked on Simon’s door. He couldn’t wait to share the cards. They were so lovely and peaceful. Everyone needed that in their lives.


End file.
